


Bullied

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: Bullied Liv, Cutting, Depression, F/F, F/M, Popular Phoebe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Liv is bullied in her high school because she had no friends, an outsider, never invited to parties. Then she runs into the popular girl, Phoebe, who she had a crush on for a long time. Phoebe notices what's going on with Liv then learns some more serious things about her.





	1. Another Typical Day

**Author's Note:**

> Maddie doesn't exist in this story

[Liv]  
Every day starts out the same for me at school shoved into lockers, lunch threw at me, always made fun of, cutting, a normal day for me. My brothers don't know about my cutting, neither do my parents. But the one person who gives me the most hell is Max Thunderman, that douchebag has bullied me since I don't even know. But his sister, Phoebe, who is one of the popular people, and I am crushing on her, but it's just a stupid crush. I am sure she isn't sure about me. Here's how our school list goes, Jocks, Popular, Mid Class, Bullies, Bullied a little, then there's me at the bottom the most bullied kid in school. I was at my locker then it was slammed shut, "What the fuck are you doing freak?" I looked up and you guessed it Max Thunderman, yes the one who bullies me. I walked back, "Just going to class." He just laughed, "No you aren't." He took my arm and dragged me to the vending machine and shoved me in cause he knew how to open it. "This is where you belong slut," he walked off. I hate him so much I managed to get myself out then I bumped into someone.


	2. The Encounter, Ignore It all

[Liv]   
I knew it, I ran into Phoebe and of course probably gonna be mean, I hope not. Phoebe said, "What are you doing?" I stuttered, "G.....o.....ing t...o c..l..a.ss." She said, "You need to be there soon class starts in 45 minutes." I said, "What do you mean." Phoebe laughed, "It's Lunch." I sigh, "Oh yeah." She smiled, "Hey do you want to talk to someone for once?" I nodded, "It'll be nice." She took my hand *panic mode*, I can't believe she took my hand, one thing I wanted. Sure my brothers know about my crush on her so do my parents, but she doesn't know I think. Phoebe sat me down at the private table on the end and let go of my hand, "Tell me about what you do for fun?" I said, "Nothing, I'm an outcast, loner, target, you know all that." She said, "Not anymore I'll be friends with you." I thought, I want it to be more than that, I wanna be with you. She continued, "I don't ever see you get bullied sorry my locker is on the other end of the school." I said, "Your brother bullies me." She said, "Why would he, oh yeah the douche he is, ignore his and his posse nonsense, they just don't understand. Liv you're a nice person I see that in you, but people are fucking idiots, don't be afraid to talk to me if he is bothering you I'll kick his fucking ass." I nod, she got up and walked off. I sighed, "I wanted a kiss but that may never happen." Parker is dating her sister, Nora, but she promised not to mention my crush on Phoebe and that's a good thing.


	3. Free Period

[Phoebe]  
I was out of German and going to free period but then saw Liv sitting on the floor and I sat down but Liv didn't see me so I said, "Are you ok?" She looked at me, "Oh, I didn't see you there." I smiled, "Can I ask you something?" She sighed, "I guess." I said, "Ok are you really hurt when you're bullied?" She had a saddened look, "Yes, you're popular and I am not you're the only one who understands me." I said, "I know the others don't know you and think you're a new kid." Liv stood up, "Can you take me somewhere?" I nodded, "Ok where?" She said, "I want to go home, my mom is the vice principal so I can leave whenever I want I usually walk but I can't walk home anymore." I was shocked, "You sure?" Liv nodded looking down. I said, "Ok I will." She got in my car, "I live at this address." I nodded, "OK, so you leave whenever?" She started to tear up a bit, "Yeah just to clear my head, and to do other things." I said, "Like people are morons you know." Liv smiled a bit, "I guess you're right but what if they keep bothering me?" I said, "Let me deal with that."


	4. Leave Her Alone

[Phoebe]  
Ok so I knew Liv was a sweet girl but she needs someone to love her. It was sorta great to be talking to her, hell all I knew was Max bullies her but now I kinda know the truth why. I was at my locker when I heard yelling, I walked over and Liv was surrounded. I said, "What the hell do you think you're doing to her." Max said, "Oh Phoebe I thought you were too popular to be dealing with her." Liv mouthed, "Help me." I said, "Actually no, in that case, you don't know that she's a really sweet girl, you just like making her life a living hell you douchebag." Cedric laughed, "You really think lying about that is cool?" I said, "What? No, I really do think of her as sweet, and she deserves better. So Liv come here I wanna give you something." She walked up to me I grabbed her face and kissed her but then Josiah laughed, "Well that is so fake." Liv said, "I got to go." I said, "You know why do you make her life a living hell?" Max said, "I am not saying but she deserves it."


	5. Little Talk

[Liv]  
I can't believe she kissed me, oh my god I'm happy. Phoebe sat down next to me and took my hand, "You're my girl now so I am going to protect you." I smile, "You sure that if I ever get hurt?" Phoebe said, "I will beat Max up at home." I rest my head on my shoulder, "Why are people so mean?" She said, "Well it's because they think they're so cool being bullies?" I sighed, "Finally the end of the day." I stood up, I said, "Can you call me tonight." Phoebe nodded, "OK." The next day I walked into school but Phoebe wasn't with me, Max walked up to me and made me black out."


	6. Trapped In A Locker?!

[Phoebe]   
I hated that Liv was the target of a lot of people. She has been hanging out with me and my friends, she says she's safe with me but is she really, she'll be more hurt hanging with my friends and as well as me. I think she needs me right now because I think she'll be better with me. She fears driving to come to my knowledge. Liv was sorta kind of those girls who were nice, sweet, and cute, but people are fucking douchebags to notice her. Now her mom wants me to walk her to class. I went to see her but then I saw Max, he didn't see me I didn't see Liv. He was at her locker and he put a lock on it and one of the pipes and put it together. He walked off. I walked to her locker which was the only locker in the hall that was bare. I touched it, "Liv, it's me Phoebe are you in there?" Liv shouted, "Get me out of here!" I went to grab the janitor's clippers which he let me use to get her out." Once they were off, I gave them back to the janitor and opened the door she crawled out and hugged me, "Phoebe I was trapped." I said, "He is dead now." I kissed her head. I took her to class.


	7. No More?

I'm done with this


End file.
